


darkiplier x reader

by EmberTheFlareon



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTheFlareon/pseuds/EmberTheFlareon





	darkiplier x reader

"Y/n"

"....."

"Y/n"

"......."

"Y/n!"

"Hm?"

I looked up from my computer to see a frustrated Dark. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes" he growled, obvilously upset. "Well, Mark, just uploaded his new video and I really wanted to- hey, where are you going?" I asked him as he started to walk away. "Oh, don't mind me! Just go back to watchng my perfect doppleganger!" He snapped at me, causing me to flinch. "Dark...." I said but he had already slammed the door on his way out. I sighed and shook my head, hoping his jealousy would pass over, before continuing to watch Mark's latest video.

As the hour passed, I couldn't help but worry about Dark. I placed my computer down before getting up and walking to Dark's room. I truied to open the door to find that the door was locked. I sighed and knocked on the door. "Go away!" He yelled. "Dark, its me...... please let me in" I said, leaning my head against the door. I stood there for awhile before I heard shuffling and, after a couple of minutes, the door opened, revealing Dark. "What do you want, y/n?" He asked, still looking a little mad. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to you, Dark" I said, wrapping my arms around his chest. He grumbled but wrapped his arms around me. "Its fine, just...... don't leave me for him, ok?" He mumbled into my hair. "Dark, as much as I care for Mark, I love you, Silly" I smiled. He grumbled a bit but I could tell he was fighting the urge to smile. He pulled me into his room and, for the rest of the day, we stayed in his room, cuddling on his bed.


End file.
